Medical Terminology
by Oacus
Summary: The utilisation regarding her list of medical terminology builds up through the hospital months as they pass by, yet Sakura can't seem to comprehend the definition of that one medical concept which is the medical examiner and professor of her course: Dr Akasuna no Sasori. (Alternate Universe)
1. Who do you think you are?

**Medical Terminology**

**Chapter 1: Who do you think you are?**

* * *

_Necrotizing Fasciitis - it's basically a flesh eating bacteria. I dare you to look up pictures of this. (Honestly, don't - it's only for those can handle torn flesh)_

* * *

"So can you repeat everything back to me about the medical procedure I want you to do today?"

"…Paperwork…Feed Tonton…You have _far _too much sake…"

"Sakura?!"

"…mfffm…too tired…"

"Sakura, wake up! We have a sudden operation in the neurology quarters in the next two hours and Tsunade-sama and I am in dire need of your assistance!"

"Mmph…Shizune? Ah – I'll be up there soon! Just give me a few minutes to brush up. I should be there in about half an hour."

It was dawn as the rays of bare sunlight peeked into a warm room. Cracking an eye open, Sakura rolled over and released a loud yawn.

_5:43 am_

She let out a grumble.

It was just another basic day at the local hospital for the med student. Another glorious, glorious day of running around with frantic nurses, screaming patients with their clammy health problems, and perspiring surgeons who never seemed to stop going on and on about their interminable working hours. A million thoughts spiralled through her mind as she recounted her previous actions during last night.

Tsunade had another gambling spree in the nearby pubs, hadn't she?

Winning a couple of coins and some other useless, assorted objects that fascinated her boss to no end, they had celebrated her victory with a heavy consumption of hot meal of chicken breasts and a few bottles of nigori sake. Judging by her master's suddenly indecent and rambunctious behaviour in town, Sakura began to wonder if it was more likely a dozen bottles of thick sake.

"Who's the patient this time?" she asked, her mood no more than grouchy. "If it's anything related to liver or alcohol problems, then I swear I'm gonna beat this pulping –"

"Look, I'll let you rip his limbs _after_ the operation. That way it'll be more painful. For the meantime I need you to get here as soon as possible due to the lack of staff available. Ino is also scheduled to arrive here later because she's going to help us with the demonstration in preparation for the practical assessment that'll be coming up. Do you mind dropping by this morning? You don't have a choice – no matter what excuse you come up with."

"I'm guessing there's a whole stack of paperwork and files for me to sort out and relocate too…?"

On the other end of the phone, Shizune let out a small chuckle and grinned. Her younger subordinate was so predictable it was like her own personal entertainment. If only she was a couple of years younger they could act a bit more like sisters.

"You betcha. And a whole two bottles of hard-core sake to down and dust while we're at it!"

Sakura fell of the bed and produced a somewhat muffled and exasperated moan. Shizune, on the other hand, could be heard cracking up.

_I'm definitely not an early bird._

A small oink from the tubby pig lying next to her on the floor, happily confirmed that.

"Oh shut up, Tonton."

"Oink Oink!"

"You're not the one who has to run around and do deliver all sorts of errands all day."

"Oink Oink…"

~-0-~

"Ok Tonton, can you check the medical kits haven't fallen over? I want to get my parking spot."

"Oink Oink!"

Life at the Konohagakure Hospital was where one had to be consistently attentive and calm.

For many, the place was nothing but site of disease and needles, where there was a rigid atmosphere of life and death carried by your hands as well as the constantly frantic arrivals of patients and their medical records being shoved in your face. However, for someone like Sakura it was a place where she could exercise her logical skills of rationality and clarity.

Her talents for setting up different organisational structures of the health workplace and interacting with various people of numerous personalities were in full use. The large white building was more than a personal, familiar site to her, but one that captured the title of her second home.

Konohagakure Hospital was famous for its resources; the therapeutic skill of the staff that ran it was even more profound throughout the various cities and held in high regard by those who inhibited the other Five Great Nations which dictated most of today's society.

Her boss, (or master as she so called her,) was Tsunade Senju, perhaps one of the world's most prominent healers all over the world of doctors and nurses. Descendent of the renowned Harishima Senju who founded the Leaf Village, she had been formerly part of the Legendary Sannin: the famous trio who had spent their days tackling dangerous missions during their time in the Defence Force.

Nowadays, her master had decided to relocate her wondrous skills in the medical field, taking up the position of the Godaime Hokage and Head of the Konohagakure Hospital with Shizune and Sakura as her younger subordinates. If she ever had to, it wouldn't take long to describe the relationship that Sakura had with her master.

Ever since the death of Tsunade-sama's late lover and Shizune's older uncle, Dan, who was another famous medic, the trio had become inseparable. The feisty blonde had taken it to heart that it was now her sole responsibility to care for the aspiring medical student, their emotional bonds strengthening as they voyaged around the world for her training.

Her master wasn't always perfect, nor would Sakura ever be able to understand what was so fascinating with the whole idea of gambling, but the woman had become more than a surrogate mother to her.

Poised and elegant regardless of the undeniably large breasts that hung from her chest, Tsunade had been a figure full of fervour and zeal, the emotions running wild as the woman wasn't afraid to speak her mind stand her ground. She had been one of the very few figures as Sakura had noted, with a rich, igniting Will of Fire.

With the almost the same interests and nearly comparable intellect of medical data that was filing in her brains, Sakura had quickly earned a place within the ranking of _'Logical Support and Medical Resources Department'_ as well as doing a major internship in the area of poisons, toxins, and lethal substances.

Tonton was legally the pet of Tsunade, her cute appearance and sanguine behaviour always enlightening the various patients as she trotted through the hallways delivering various documents of examinations and _analyses _to the other staff.

Due to her now frenzied schedule in each department, Tsunade had given Tonton to Sakura in the hopes that the two would be able to make a somewhat satisfactory use of each other. Instead the two had exceeded her expectations by far, with the small pig now making itself clear that her home lied with Sakura's.

Despite being a normal infirmary for the sick and the fragile, Konoha was also a widely used location to patch up those who had been injured during time served in the army or for those in defence training. It was because of this sole reason that most of their patients had been those who held associations of the Fire Nation's Defence Force, ranging from the army, navy, air force and sometimes even smaller assemblies of intelligence agencies.

Uzumaki Naruto, the loud-mouthed blond haired brat who was part of the younger cadets program, had been her previous patient.

Suffering from various bruises and cuts inflicted from his efforts of the over rigorous training regime, Sakura smiled at the shrewd memory of the boy and gave a small giggle as Tonton fell to the side while attempting look out the car window. The boy had arrived in a scruffy manner with mud and dirt stuck to his skin, abrasions and lacerations ranging in size that marked his legs and arms.

Refusing to lie in bed and be examined by a team of specialists, the idiot had to be forcefully dragged by the efforts of Jiraiya, Tsunade's former comrade and author of the infamous Icha Icha series (more like useless porn.) Ino, who was also here for a few months of practical training, had to anaesthetize him in the end.

They were common occurrences, from the ill-mannered patients to the doctors who were really arrogant prats – Sakura had seen it all. Regardless of the many hindrances that seemed to constantly impede her chosen path, it was her love and splendour to those who required medical assistance that truly ensnared the ardour and fervour of her spirit.

Those who had been treated by the likes of her could only be asked once, what was the motive that kept her driving so deeply into each medical case that needed attention. For their answer would vary by different experiences. However, it was today that Sakura's alluring radiance would crackle and give off a slight fizz.

There would be a new staff member that had decided to engrave their own medical terminology and experiences into the Konohagakure Hospital.

And their toxic influence among the neighbouring communities - was spurring the lethal venom that had begun to brew.

~-0-~

Sakura was fuming.

It had been nearly twenty minutes since her departure from her flat to the car park lot and she still hadn't made a single movement from the entrance.

Why?

Because she had arrived fifteen minutes early with her hair all neatly arranged and uniform attire freshly washed, to find that her parking spot had been taken.

_Her personal parking spot occupied by some damn motherfucking car._

"How long does it exactly take to move a stupid vehicle?" she growled under her breath, her facial expression clearly not amused. Tonton only replied with a small whimper, confused as to what all the fuss was about. Scribbling down a hasty description of the car and forcibly memorising the plate number; she made a mental note to give a nice needle of retribution to the owner of the car.

Plate number: 5.C.O.R.P.1.O.N

_Perhaps a few jabs of heated up mercury in the ass should do it._

Sakura had always been one to be described as a kind, honest and generous woman who for some weird reason and (apparently eccentric) reason – just couldn't find a man. The latter part, about her generosity, was only partly true. She wasn't a hogger nor was she a wrinkly old thief, but the fact that someone else had taken her car spot irked her to no end.

The car park in the corner of the building, under the shady lamppost, next to the flowery tree of cherry blossoms was taken.

And that was her favourite spot!

The owner of the car had obviously even failed to realize a 'VIP' sign hanging above. Sighing, she twisted her key into the ignition and looked around the empty car lot with vacant spaces.

_One of these would have to do for now._

Abruptly, the tone of a ringing phone echoed through the car and she fiddled through her belongings to discover the location of the vibrating machine.

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

"Oink Oink?"

"Yes, Tonton. It's my phone – just hold on a sec while I look for it and – Ah ha! Gotcha!"

_Yamanka Ino._

What did the infamous pig want now? She was up unusually early. She picked up the mobile and placed it near her ear cautiously.

"Er, hello? Ino?"

_"Hey Sakura!"_

Only to shriek in pain from the screaming banshee.

"Ino, seriously. Calm down. I think you've just shattered my auditory nerve."

"Eh? Ah, sorry about that. I guess I've gotten far too used to those screaming Genins who are trying out for Chunnin Exams in the good ol' Forest of Death. Not to mention dad wants me to take a part in the Intelligence Division which pretty much covers the various areas that consist of information regarding political and law matters. The Fire Council is probably gonna put me up to it, I guess. You're up pretty early, ya know."

"Haha, yeah. Tsunade-sama wants me help her assist on a demonstrative operation for the two youngsters, Sakura and Ino. If it's anything to do with a case of overloaded alcohol then I think I'm going to scream. People these days just don't know the limit when it comes to drinking. And I used to think that Tsunade-sama was bad…"

"Ah, there's nothing like the squishy, bloodied feel of torn flesh and mushy organs."

"Ino!"

"Alright, alright – I might as well cut straight through the trees and beat around the bush. I just wanted to know if you've met the new doctor yet, Akasuna no Sasori. "

Immediately, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

_Again with this new staff member._

Two weeks ago the heads of departments had been told that sometime they would have to welcome a new doctor, one of whom carried unusually high degrees and qualifications. She sucked in a breath suspiciously and rolled her eyes.

"This has to got to be like the _fourth_ time I've heard about them. Seriously, what's so special about a single legitimate medical consultant? He can't be that great." she asked curiously. "I haven't even had a chance to step out of the car due to some blockhead that stole my car space." She added irritably.

Ino sniggered. "Again with the same ol' parking space. I've told you countless times; it's a just a few meters of cement and oxygen."

"Oh get on with it, Ino."

"Righteo. There's news floating around the new staff member was once widely associated with the disgraced Orochimaru."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

Orochimaru.

She hadn't heard news of him in years. He was had been recounted as the brains of DNA, one whose prodigal skills and talents had landed up so much success in the science field. Born as an orphan, he had been raised by and taught by the Third, another well-known figure that created Konoha's fine city and legislative structures.

Previously part of the Legendary Sannin, he was eminently known for his affinity with snakes and all creatures that slithered. Sakura could only gag at the thought. As the years went by, the discovery of illegal research conducted on cloning, replicating human and animals cells alike and the relations of prohibited medications were found out.

At once he had chosen to defect from his place as a Sannin, abandoning his status at the Defence Force and severing his ties with the Leaf. It was only a few decades later has he returned under the disguise of the Third Kazekage, his ostentatious intentions to murder the Third and take over the Leaf City – hidden completely under a glimmering mask.

"Orochimaru? Wasn't he the past teammate of Tsunade-sama? The one who was convicted of a case of illegal drug dealing, the murder of Sarutobi Hiruzen and immoral research on cloning?"

Ino sounded grim.

"Yup. The very same one. I heard from dad that the two used to work together as lab partners and are actually responsible for creating some of the most lethal poisons that we know today. There's also a growing rumor that he's part of this gang called the _Akatsuki_."

Sakura bit her lip, wondering if today was going to bring any unnecessary precautions in her life. What was this guy up to? Did he have any motive that was related to the Orochimaru's previous attacks on the city?

Worst of all, were they going to take her future job away?

"So this, er – Akasuna no Sasori…" she asked slowly, her sense of curiously getting the better of her. "…what's he like…?" Instantly Ino's ears pricked up. A sly grin formed on her face.

"Ooohh – are you interested in picking him up? I didn't know you were into –"

"Oh don't be stupid, you baka. I just wanna know what he's like, and what the mess Tsunade-sama might be getting herself into if she finds herself co-working with Orochimaru within the next two days."

"Feisty one aren't ya?"

"Ino–" growled Sakura.

"No wonder you've never been kissed at the age of 18…forever alone…." moaned Ino.

"_Pig_– "

"Well from my sources, they say he's was hand-picked to work with sOrochimaru himself."

"So he's good?"

"Probably better than Anko – but only more corrupted and defiled with the essences of beastiality involving snakes, I bet. It's obvious that he's pretty clever, having multiple degrees in poisons, toxins, cardiovascular as well a minorish major in psychology. He's cracks good jokes too, but the guy has a lot of dry humour which isn't exactly my type. Based on his criminal profile – "

"Criminal profile?"

"Yes, he used to have an active criminal profile whilst with his early days of partnership with Orochimaru." Continued Ino. "He used to be part of the Defence Force that worked for Sunagakure, known as the _'Puppet Brigade.'_ During his time served there he became widely known as Akasuna no Sasori due to the amount of blood he would shed with his puppet-like weapons. "

Sakura shook her pink hair lightly.

_This seems like one heck of a guy._ _Sasori of the Red Sands, eh?_

"However, due to irrelevant circumstances and unknown reasons he defected from unit and murdered the Kazekage of that time. I'm trying to find out why an investigation to inspect the case was never held and how he got away without any charges being pressed."

"So, you're saying that this guy is keeping a low profile at the moment? It's peculiar that he decided to choose this place and out of the blue branch out his skills here." Agreed Sakura.

Her free hand was rubbing against the soft skin of Tonton who sat on the opposite car seat, cooing tenderly. She reached up to scratch another itchy spot in mild interest.

"Is there anything else I need to know before I step into the building?" she asked calmly. A brooding sense of calculation shivered up her spine as she felt Ino pause for a few seconds.

And then she spoke.

"Oh yeah, I forget to tell you this – there's a rumour that he'll be working around your ward in particular for the next few weeks. From what I've seen, I reckon he's got a pretty dark aura. You should stay away from him in case he takes away your internship here or something."

Sakura scoffed at the musing sense of precaution. She wasn't going to recoil in fear over some guy who had a history of criminality. Her dignity was held far too high for that.

"More like he should stay away from me." she stated. "I'm not going anywhere." But the pondering thought at the back of her mind hit her.

_At least while Tsunade-sama is here, anyway._

Glancing at Tonton who was slowly becoming a victim of destructive pig boredom, she let out a yawn and began to say her farewells.

"Yeah, well I'd better get going. I've got a whole stack of paperwork to file as well a few ruptured vessels to analyse."

Ino snorted.

"Well it's better than screaming at bunch of toddlers who don't even know how to follow simple directions. Some of them still act like their Academy Cadet kids, for god's sake. Anyway, Ibiki is pestering me again about my timekeeping – I'd better shoot off this thing soon. Oh and just for your own physical safety, you can look at the guy – just don't touch."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I tried to reach out to him a couple of days but he rebuked me – I guess I'm too young for him. But cha never know; I'll find someone. Lee and Neji are still in your reach!"  
_  
"Lee?"_ asked Sakura incredulously.

The Rock Lee she knew who wore green suits that stuck tight to the skin was the last person on her mind.

"We haven't talked in ages considering the rare opportunities and if we do – well the conversations are very limited…"

A distant, muffled sigh in the background could be heard.

"Woman like you these days, never know the difference if the man out there is for a good fuck or not. You spend too much time living with rocks, bloody workaholic. I'll see ya in a few minutes."

Chuckling at the small joke and hanging up, Sakura bit her tongue from trying to find a reasonable retort. Because for once; she had no choice but to agree with the crude statement. She really had no idea about men. She gave a soft sigh as Tonton jumped out of the car and began to patiently wait her to gather her belongings.

Together the two made their way into the building and made the occasional greetings to those who they knew well. After a few minutes of watching Tonton deliver a stack of papers to the receptionist, she turned to face a younger nurse no older than sixteen handing her a couple of boxes filled with medical attire. Tenten.

"Sakura – how are you?" The beaming brunette grinned.

"I'm ready for another hectic day in the hospital! Bring it on, cha! Oh and Hinata's coming over too." The pair watched as an exquisitely conserved girl and a tall blonde made her way to them. A number of male patients could only stare.

"Hi – hi Sakura, nice meeting you here. How is N – Naruto-kun these days? I haven't him since last month but I hear he's been training hard with Kakashi-sensei!" She chirped, the cheerful tone already echoing in Sakura's ears. A slender hand rose to offer a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Tsunade-sama isn't here either because of a few meetings that are taking up her day. She – she wanted me to give you this note. Here."

_Sakura – My apologies for waking you at such a fine hour and literally making your sprint or so to get here._

_I forgot to tell that the surgery patient was Gai, has now terminated the surgery due to a special energy drink he thinks will secure a stabilisation of his 'Youthfulness.' I honestly have no idea what the man is really talking about._

_Instead, I've decided to place you and your team in the office to greet a new member. You are to head there instead._

_As you're still currently reading this, you will find yourself solo for the day due me having to attend a couple of meetings and consolations with the Daimyō about the staffing in which I am more than unhappy about. As I won't get back to the hospital until late afternoon, I'm placing you in charge of most areas you usually take care of._

_There is to be a new head doctor of the Poisons and Toxins unit, it seems._

_I want you take a peek of him considering you'll be working with him. See what he's like – the air around him doesn't seem to be the most clearest from the news I've heard about him._

_Oh and you can place the sake bottles in my office desk? I promise you we can drink it all later!_

_Take care of my paperwork and Tonton, Tsunade._

Sakura scrunched up the note hastily and tucked it into her pocket. "That reminds me, have you seen the Poison and Toxin expert? I hear his work is pretty impressive. The only thing that" Instantly Ino's ears perked up, her eyes gleaming.

"The new guy? Akasuna Sasori? Oh my god, that guy is so hot." Tenten smirked and rolled her eyes.

_Typical Ino._

"He's alright I guess, but I met him a couple of days ago where he did a pretty complicated demonstration on the effects on potassium chloride and a few other substances. He's not as great as Tsunade-sama for sure, but he's definitely one that guaranteed to save lives – that's for sure."

Ino disagreed and decided to preen on.

"He a really nice guy, though. Considering the times when gave Hinata and I a few tips on how to separate and mix the medications and such. A little too old for me – but he's still a classic looker!"

Sakura stared at Hinata questionably. She gave a solemn nod.

"Well, y – yeah s - she has point. In a way, he's sort've beautiful but um…evil and dangerous."

"Evil? Yeah, right." Scoffed Sakrua, who let out a small snort that was somewhat delirious. She thumped a tightly closed fist on her chest.

"How bad could he possibly be? There's nothing I can't handle." She assured. "Remember that grouchy patient who kept on sneaking out to attend those binge drinking parties?"

The four girls let a loud laugh. "Oh god, was he the one who refused to accept your offerings of hot chocolate and simple medications pills?"

"He was that guy who you slapped hard on the back after you caught him – that was hilarious!"

Sakura begged to differ.

"No it wasn't! The guy was acting like such a misanthrope to all that walked on this very earth." She reasoned indignantly. "Anyway I should see you two around soon! I'm supposed to go off into the cardiovascular section, now. I'll tell you all what he's like after!"

Parting with the three girls and watching them flounce off, she quickly grabbed her gear and swung the door open to barge out. Not before falling flat on her face as the realization she had – or someone else had rammed into her, filled her mind.

~-0-~

Something rigidly hard and rather tall had slammed into Sakura.

Her books filled with various papers and analytical records had been sent flying, her bag and sterilised surgical equipment now scattered array on the floor. All she could look upon now was at the two bottles of sake that were held tightly in her grasp.

_Thank god._

Clenching her fists in irritation, she pugnaciously whirled on the spot to catch a glimpse of who or what had smacked into her.

"Ouch! Argh that hurt you reckless jerk – "

Immediately her mouth went dry at the sight that bore in front of her. Her eyes had landed on perhaps one of the most beautiful creatures on earth, now gently gathering his belongings in his briefcase and muttering to himself about incompetent women were with alcohol these days.

For once in her singly lifetime, she took the full pleasure of being glared at by such a man.

At his full height, he towered over. Crimson hair that was neatly brushed back into a slick outdo but bafflingly gleamed in the artificial light above, she wondered if it was as equally as soft as hers.

A pair of round glasses took over the mahogany orbs that had captured into a dreamless state of oblivion and were now scrutinizing her hard. The colour of his eyes was an intriguing cross between smouldering brown and a vibrant, rich red.

Trailing the outline of his exceptionally well-defined jaw to his lightly muscled figure, she began to cogitate a few thoughts and deliberate the question: when had anyone looked so handsome in such a basic suit? A smoky ash that looked of rich velvet fell to his lanky sides, revealing a white pristinely ironed shirt.

_No doubt that's the icon of the famous label, Armani._

Breaking the taciturnly silence, the man cleared his through loudly and stared at her.

"Do you mind?"

"Uh – I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." Mumbled Sakura, who had barely recovered from the shocking impact of the collision. People in the waiting room were beginning to stare, mentions of 'the two should get a room' now audible. Even the nearby cleaner had started to bicker with the receptionist about how slow it was to take a couple of bags to the outside garbage.

_Clearly, I've now made a complete show of myself._

The man's annoying scowl was now replaced with a leering grin. "Yes, yes you are." He sneered. "However I assure you, you'll find yourself even sorrier if you ram into me again. With this ludicrously unreasonable interaction of ours – you've put me at least four point three minutes behind time."  
Instantly her eyes darkened with anger, replacing the lust. Who on earth did he think he was?

"Oh what a horrendous way to start the morning." She responded sarcastically.

_Men. You can only take the whole lot of them and their garbage insults._

He rolled his eyes in agreement. "Yes that is quite a statement indeed. Now stand aside, woman. I'm already behind schedule."

"Oh and step over the things that you made me drop." She snarled. "You're not the only important figure around here. Stop talking as if you hold such supreme command and influence here!"

Amusement glimmered in his eyes, fainting slowly as he regained his cool stature. He hadn't encountered a person with such nerve to talk like that in decades.

_Least of all a woman._

He smirked haughtily.

_Konoha sure produces its queer ones._

He stepped over her jumbled stuff that lay on the floor and completely ignored her outraged face. Inclining his head forward, a sharp smile fell on his face as he then turned on his heel and stalked off whilst chortling loudly.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other more often then. It'll be such a mystifying feat to discover how you can hold such supreme command and influence here with that amount of impudence. Good day to you."

Sakura felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Watching the lean figure make his way through the hallways, she muttered a few curses under her breath and hastily reached out to gather her belongings.

_Well I bet he certainly hasn't got a woman in his life with that type of attitude._

Half jogging through the corridors, Sakura started to contemplate if being a single woman without a love had its effects. Her life definitely wasn't a common one for sure. Raised and self-taught by one of the world's most celebrated medical figures, it had given her an inspired path with an everlasting reward of recognition.

But it had also been rigidly set, and like an anchor bridge it was one that required constant dedication to her studies and work with the personal scope of life being cast out. In the end, it had its own benefits.

She had the perfect life, job and a home in which her opinion was much more comfortable than a cosy flat. A man in her life was all that was missing as so many had pointed out. With even the small and sappy love tales from Kurenai and Asuma sometimes sparking a few spikes of undeniable envy.

Nevertheless, sentience was now the main factor that filled her life. Maybe it was all that she would ever need to find solace, too. Somehow, she knew that despite all she had there was still that something that was needed to make her heart lift. The Will of Fire that should've been ignited years was still lying dormant.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the doors that lead to the unit she was assigned to and place her bag on the table. Swinging a creamy white coat over her shoulder, she shouted a few greetings to the lower rankings subordinates who made up her team.

Not before dropping the box of surgical masks as she found herself facing a familiar figure she had previously encountered.

She gulped.

_Kill me now._

* * *

**Author's Note: **To be honest... I have no idea where this story is going. Or if it's going anywhere at all. We'll see. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Pitiful Existence

**Medical Terminology **

**Chapter 2: Pitiful Existence**

* * *

_Trichotillomania - where one has the urge to pull their hair out._

* * *

It was the man who had knocked into her a few minutes ago.

Was Akasuna Sasori, the new member of her team? Her question was instantly answered as a shining badge on his chest caught her eye. Head of the Poisons and Toxic Substances Unit.

He turned to examine her late entrance, regarding her with a lofty expression. She quickly averted her gaze and placed her attention on assembling her now flustered appearance.

"Tardiness," he began softly. "or any other unnecessary form of punctuality in the most ridiculous manner is most unaccepted. Do it once more and you forfeit your arms and legs. Do it again and again you forfeit your life with the most lethal of substances."

Scrunching his nose in disgust as he watched the idiotic girl open her briefcase of unknown papers and stationery of who knows what, Sasori paused for a few seconds.

_So this is the little pink haired brat who I physically encountered earlier._

"Are you quite finished yet?"

Nodding furiously, Sakura forced herself to bite down a smart retort as she flattened a couple of scrunched up papers.

Why this egotistical jerk mad at her?

He was the one who made her late. He was the one who caused this_unnecessary form of punctuality in the most ridiculous manner._ He turned to face the rest of her teammates who were stricken with fear and nervousness before taking in a deep breath and sighing to speak once more.

"Please let me continue after I was rudely…interrupted..." he drawled as he fixed a stern look upon the girl.

_Ridiculous imbecile._

"To those who do not recognize me, you may refer to me to as Doctor Akasuna. Obviously, I'll be leading this particular unit and a few others throughout the many medical challenges that we will all endeavour. For those of you who is more than likely going to drown me with those utterly useless questions regarding assessments – I am also going to be your examiner."

He rolled up his draping sleeps effortlessly and surveyed the class with disdainful frown. "Most of you won't pass this course; least of all the practicals and I won't be expecting many of you, either. The road to a good knowledge of poisons and toxins is more than just critical theory. If you do not have the willpower to apply the concepts and schemes that you have learnt into reality then you're asking for an immediate discharge from my team."

Pleased at the effect his little lecture had impacted on now wide-eyed audience, he grabbed a nearby surgical mask and swiftly tied it around his hair. "Now that you're all currently paying an adequate attention that's equal to a weeks' worth of my time and pay – let's begin."

~-0-~

The blood that was boiling in Sakura's head was starting to cool down, the furious pounding in her ears somewhat fading.

As the hours went by she could only take down written notes on how elegantly his hands wound over each clear cylinder of poison, the most complex of comparisons and equations in which had to be used to calculate the amount of antidote needed was reformed in the most simplest of ways.

The cadaver that was used in his profoundly impressive discourse had shown all the physical signs of what was to be expected, producing him an even more notable reputation amongst the younger amateurs.

Half an hour passed as he then walked forward to drag a unconscious patient in front of the awe-stricken class.

He scoffed; clearly these fools had never seen such an exciting spectacle during their lives. Dr Akasuna lifted his head to project a small tube of clear liquid to the small class who was now racing against time to keep up with his explanations, his justification on the many bottles of contagions that filled the room amplifying his presence even further.

Those who had waited for a loud show had gasped as the exhibition he provided; clearly exceeded their own personal expectations.

"As you can see, the patient covered in front of me has a large number of symptoms related to the substance Heparin. Take note of the coffee-like vomit on the side of his mouth, heavy wheezing and the unusual purplish blue discolouration of the skin near the arms and legs."

"So the clear liquid must be antidote needed, right?"

"Yes that is correct. In this injection I have placed the required antidote needed to reverse the effects that subdued over this man's body. About 0.375 mg is in here due to the man's experience with Heparin has been over an hour."

Despite being coming across as an arrogant pratt who might have known better as the devil's spawn, Dr Akasuna was a remarkable professor in the fields of knowledge and application. Within seconds of commencing the practical, he had instantly captured the attention of her team mates.

The enthralling procedures used to illuminate his rationalisations hypnotizing Sakura as she too, lost the dissolving anger and found herself immersed in the lesson.

She realized that those who had spoken to her weren't exaggerating the slightest, either.

The man was a brilliant, which was for sure. But it was his way of conveying his beliefs and theological matters into the science field that caught her eye. The man wasn't religious, but weirdly enough had vigorous love for art and puppetry, with a strong sense of ardour and fervour wielded blindingly into it.

Bizarrely, her habit of getting into people's good books was once again dawning upon her.

Regardless of the brash encounter they had earlier on, maybe she would learn to like the doctor soon enough. Fascinatedly, the man had somehow taught her a bit about immortality that was wrapped through his speeches.

Sakura stood outside a wooden doorway, a mental debate taking place in her mind on whether or not apologising to the emotionless man who knew so much would be worth or efforts. Chance and determination now took over her mindset, with the decision to seize the opportunity while she could took place.

Knocking hard on the door, she licked her lips excitedly and took little heed of a cold "Enter."

Noticing that she was now the only one standing the room besides the eerie sound of a pen scratching against paper, Sakura aligned her back straight and swiftly walked over to his desk which was now clad in assorted papers.

He looked up from his work icily.

"Yes?"

"H-Hello," she stuttered slightly. "I'm Haruno Sakura, a member from your team that watched your demonstration on – "

"I can recall that, yes." He cut off, the tone of ennui in his voice slightly unnerving. He adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the brat.

_This child better have a good reason for barging in here. And it better not have anything with my art being not eternal, either._

"Have you come to state some invalid reason regarding your observations and somewhat stupid revelations during my lecture?" he asked sardonically.

"Did you come to apologise for your inept sense of time when taking physical steps on the biosphere we all live in? Or was it for your audacity to start flouncing around in the hospital corridors that led to our atrocious meeting that was more like a stampede of dry pink hair in my mouth? Or is it all three?"

Sakura felt her cheeks flush as the trio of memories all skyrocketed back to her faster than the speed of lightening. The redhead heaved a suffering sigh.

"Look, Miss…?"

"Haruno."

"Ah, Haruno." He repeated whilst picking up his pen and testing the pronunciation of her surname on his tongue. "I'm a busy man, with more things to do in a single day than you will ever achieve in your whole time."

A couple of veins threatened to pop on her forehead as her ego practically deflated.

_This guy has the nerve to…_

"So I'd appreciate if you arrive on time so you can actually pay attention and take notes on the times that my services and expertise is available to others."

"Well I did write them down, actually."

"And they are?"

"Wednesday afternoons from two thirty to four – "

"And is it a Wednesday today?" He interrupted innocently, a sweet smile on his now sympatric face.

Sakura bristled tensely.

"No sir. It's Monday – "

"Then why are you still standing here like lost puppy with dreadfully unmanageable hair that's in need of a good brush down?"

Her fists clenched shut as she snatched her books off his desk with such force that the man's glasses fell off.

"Have a good night. Dr Akasuna." She said acidly, turning on her heel and stalking off with a violent aura radiating off her. Sasori watched as her strides towards the doorway increased and became larger, a wicked grin forming on his face.

"This Wednesday then – Haruno! Don't be late or I'll hunt you down!"

"Well don't make me late – otherwise you'll be the one lectured about their punctuality!"

He chuckled as she caught the door midway from her smart-aleck retort, pink strands of hair covering the brat's face. For once, he would be in a good mood to call Deidara.

~-0-~

Ino leaned over the dresser with her ears pressed into her phone, eager for juicy details.

This was the one conversation that she would definitely not miss.

"Sooo...what did you think of him?"

And then she felt her best friend explode out of anger.

"He is a complete ass!" shouted Sakura irately into the speaker. "He was the one who knocks into me on the floor without even apologising and then completely steps over me as if I'm some hideous creature who belongs in the middle of the ocean. People like him are the reason why so many others have to live on medication."

She huffed fumingly.

"And then he goes on to humiliate in front of my own team about my sense of punctuality when he doesn't even reference to his own! I tried to apologise to him after that – but only out of pure respect and because it's good manners to do so anyway. And he still blows me off!"

A cracking up sound of mirth and laughter could be heard on the other end, with Ino unable to control herself.

"Sounds you like you had a great time with Puppet boy! If only I was in your unit – I could've made your life an even more hectic love zone! "

"Ugh, I could imagine that – anyway don't call him that. You make him sounds so young."

"Young? Aw, I wish. Sasori's nearly thirty-five, you know?"

Sakura blanched.

The man was thirty-five years of age? There was no way in hell he could've been that old.

"You're not serious, right? He looks so young."

"Yeah, I have no idea how on earth the guy looks so youthful. Then again, he must be so popular with the ladies."

"Huh?" She quirked an eyebrow and pondered as to what her best friend had meant. And then she wished she hadn't.

"Like…imagine… all the sexual experience he has?!"

"Ino!"

Another round of crazy cackling could be heard once more, with Sakura sometimes asking herself what else did see in her best friend besides childish immaturity she used to think was funny. Ino then clucked her lips.

"Well, I gotta get ready." She grinned. "Kiba's planning to take me out to some place fancy restaurant to meet Naruto and Hinata as well as somewhere where Akamaru is accepted."

"Ooooh, really? Keep me updated with the details, Pig. If you need me then just look for me in the hospital until ten. I've gotta take care of this one patient who has cardiovascular problems."

"That reminds me, you and Neji have been keeping in contact haven't you? I'll tell you this now, Forehead. He's a lot better than the runaway Sasuke you used to love."

"Hey! You used to be infatuated with him too!" argued Sakura defensively. "Besides, I'm sure this thing between Neji and I is pretty much mutual. Tenten is a close friend of mine too, you know. I don't want to hurt her."

"I dunno, Forehead. We'll see how your love life heads over the next coming days! Anyway keep me updated with Akasuna – that guy is reeking with red hot sex appeal!"

"Ino!"

"Haha, alright I'll hang up now. Stay safe Forehead."

"You too, Pig."

Placing the phone down, Sakura blew the thin strands of hair around her eyes softly. Suddenly a ruffled nurse flew into the room, immediately breaking her silent train of thought.

"Haruno-San! There's something wrong with the patient in Ward 3C – she's not breathing properly and we need your help!"

"Alright bring her to me!"

It had turned out to Hanabi Hyūga, the cousin of Neji and younger sister of Hinata. Sakura stood calmly over a shaking body as the siren of multiple emergency alarms were set off. Adjusting her surgical mask a little tighter, she looked to her right and then back at the now hyperventilating patient.

"She's going into a sudden motion of cardiac arrest!" She yelled loudly, so everyone who was blocking the hallway would directly here the message. "Everyone move out of the way."

Instantly a small alleyway was created as the frantic staff bustled into action, leaving the life of this girl hot on her heels.

"You there!"

"Hai?"

"Please grab me the defibrillators stacked in the medical shelf in room 12! Ah, Mikoto, I want you to fetch a few bottles of Epinephrine and Atropine with the recommended doses – this girl's heart is rate is about a 32 with a bad case of Bradycarida – give or take."

"Hai!"

Watching the two scramble off to their assigned sectors, she looked up as she caught Shizune barking orders at a few wondering nurses, and jumped into action.

"Shizune – "

"I'm going to call Neji – can you handle all of this?"

Sakura's face now grim, she nodded solemnly. "Leave this all up to me."

It had been a long while since Sakura had been able to put her full knowledge of the cardiovascular system in full use, but she knew what to do. Her time with Tsunade-sama had taught her much; with all that was left to interest and intrigue her now was the world of poison.

Feeling the girl's pulse decrease even rapidly, adrenaline started to flow throughout her veins. A nurse had returned with flawless time, holding the much desired medications.

"Pass me the Epinephrine."

"Hai!"

As gently as she could Sakura grasped the nimble wrist of the girl and injected a surge of liquid that was supposed to have an effect. Instead there was nothing.

The pulse was running dangerously low. Again with an injection of Atropine.

The heartbeat rate had dropped again.

Shit.

She grabbed the pair of defibrillators from a medic standing close by and ran through the electricity.

"One!"

The tiny chest heaved through the air, no sign of life coming to earth.

"Two!"

Sakura wiped sweat from her brow as the girl fell back to the bed once more.

This girl couldn't die. There was no way she would lose someone again. Not like Sasuke.

"Three – "

"Those won't do."

Sakura froze as the team of doctors and nurses spun around, now facing a serious Dr Akasuna Sasori.

Why was he working here at such late hours? Surely there was a decent reason for it.

"Have you checked the pulse?"

"Yes – "

"Administered a dose of Epinephrine and Atropine?"

"Yes, but there's still no sign of – "

"You have shitty defibrillators." He interrupted bluntly with a stern frown as he looked over shoulders. "They look fucking faulty if you ask me."

"You're not helping here!" cried Sakura frustratingly. The red head, which seemed to care more about the pair of electric machines than a dying girl who was struggling to breathe rolled his eyes.

"As if I care about some stupid girl." He lamented. "People die every day. Starvation, thirst, disease, murder and – "

The rest of his sentence went unheard as a rigid fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back in pain, howling slightly and bickering about the role of women.

"That hurt, you insolent brat. Why can't you just slap like normal women?"

"Why don't you get it?" she screamed. "I just want to save her, she's only seven and doesn't deserve to die like this – "

"Oh shut up you stupid woman." Sakura looked up to see a lissom hand holding out what appeared to be some mysterious liquid swirling around in a tiny bottle.

He sighed.

"Take it and administer two drops."

She reached out for it cautiously.

"What is it?"

"Potassium Chloride. It should help with the heart rate instantly."

"Where did you get it?"

"That's none of your concern."

Sakura scowled irritably as she made a mental note to reprimand this man for illegal drug dealing. "But then…aren't these illegal? If you haven't tested them?"

Sasori folded his arms, annoyed.

"If you don't accept it then we'll have no choice but to proceed with heart transplantation that has a rather high chance of eighty-five per cent to turn out unsuccessful."

"But – "

He glowered and puffed his chest to extend his full height.

"Haruno – do you want the girl to die? The first requisite for immortality is death, after all."

Both the girl and tiny bottle that only took him a full minute to brew had disappeared within seconds. He scratched his head as his free hand reached out to check his phone.

_177 Unread texts from: Deidara_

_89 Missed calls from: Deidara_

_67 New voice mails from: Deidara_

Oh what did his idiotic brainless partner want know?

Whatever the answer was, it began to melt as his thoughts on his younger student swayed. Why on earth did the brat want to save the girl's life? It could've ended the same as any other medical cases would. He shook his thoughts while walking outside and decided to relay them in the morning.

_Women. Why is that they always do such pointless things?_

For the time being, Sakura was clinging onto the last set of hope she had been given. Injecting the last dose required into the bloodstream, she began to pray. But her thoughts were held elsewhere. Where had he gotten that tiny little bottle? It was probably more like an old brew of medication laying his cupboard or something. The man couldn't have made this himself, could he?

Then was news floating around the new staff member was once widely associated with the disgraced Orochimaru.

And then it hit her.

Sasori had probably created this whilst him time and partnership with Orochimaru. No wonder he suddenly became so taciturn about the whereabouts of the medication! Regardless of circumstances in which it was created in, the main focus was this girl's safety. Swiftly she injected two doses of the random prescription and held her breath whilst closing her eyes in a silent plea.

"Haruno-san – she's breathing!"

"The Hyūga girl is starting to show signs of a stable heartbeat!"

Startled, the pinkette immediately checked her pulse. The prescription had worked.

Despite all the commotion of flustered doctors and nurses all around her – Dr Akasuna was nowhere to be seen.

Groaning in retaliation as to why her thoughts were with the overly handsome jerk, she ran a few fingers in her hair forced herself to focus her attention on patient in front of her.

~-0-~

Sakura caressed the little girl's hair gently, the feeling that seemed to be as soft as her bed linen combing through her fingers. A hand was felt upon her shoulder as she gave a soft smile and turned around.

"Neji." She breathed. He stared at her tenderly."How is she?"

"She's stable for the meantime. I think she's been seriously overworking herself. You need to tell her to rest."

"Hmph. I need to tell that to two people, actually."

Sakura's head perked up in mild confusion as the recognizable Hyūga clan member smirked.

"I mean you, Sakura. You work so hard that sometimes you fail to realize that others want you take a break, it's good to let your hair down sometimes, you know." Sakura released a small snort.

"Yeah, well coming from you that sounds totally unconvincing – " She stiffened as she felt his presence become even closer, he sat down on the end of the bed beside her.

Instantly her heartbeat started to quicken, a small sense of butterflies zooming in and out of her stomach. What was Neji doing?

"So – er – what exactly are doing here? Shouldn't you be off training with Tenten or something? I thought Shizune was going to call Hinata." She regretted it as soon as the words had come out of her mouth.

Curse my tactic skills.

"Can I take you out sometime? It's the least I could for saving Hanabi-sama's life." He asked, completely out of the blue. Her eyes widened.

"Uh…"

"Well, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to."

"NO!" Screeched Sakura. Instantly she covered she covered her mouth and mentally slapped herself, wishing she hadn't. "I mean, yes – YES! I'll go with you – er, how does tomorrow sound? What time do you want? Is it fancy or casual dress? Or…" Recognizing that she had been drawling on, she hung her head in mild embarrassment. To her utter surprise, he did something that she never thought he was capable of.

He laughed.

"Just be yourself, Sakura. That's all I'm asking from you considering you saving Hanabi's life."

"Honestly, the whole thing was nothing."

"I'll text you the details tomorrow morning."

Without hesitation, he leaned forward to give a small peck on the cheek and moved to kiss Hanabi's forehead. Shizune appeared in his place seconds after he had departed from the ward.

"How good is it to be young and in love…" she sighed dreamily.

"We aren't even dating!" reasoned Sakura.

"Yes, yes. That's what they all say when they've been talking for months and months. In a few years you'll find yourself bearing mini little Neji – only with pink hair!"

"Shizune!"

"Oh take a joke!" she wheezed. Checking her watch, the older woman gave her a nod of approval. "You did well, Sakura. I'll take note to mention a good deal about you to Tsunade-sama. Your shift also ends here, too. Get a good night's rest."

"Thanks Shizune…" mumbled Sakura.

Shizune waved it off lightly. "Don't worry about it – I'll see you in the morning!"

Shutting the infirmary door, Sakura let out a long suffering sigh. Soon this hectic area would be her sole habitat. Walking through the now empty hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks as the sight of a familiar red head came into view.

Why the hell was Dr Akasuna holding a cigarette?

And inside a hospital?

She grumbled.

He should know the workplace health and safety regulations here. What sort of moron wouldn't?

Without thinking she ran breathless towards him, a frown on her face to clearly show her annoyance.

"You shouldn't be smoking inside the buildings!" she scolded. Instantly he turned around to face her, a smoky cigarette in strong grasp and a glare that was somewhat murderous. Sakura felt herself shrink. "B – Because it's well against the rules and you're – you're defying the regulations!" she finished, quite proud of her unrehearsed admonishment to the man.

Sasori took out the cigarette and blew a small puff of smoke into face, chuckling as she made no move to dodge the ashy particles and ended up spluttering and choking all over place.

This girl is hilarious.

"I'm guessing you took my advice and administered the antidote?"

"Fu..fu…what the hell was that for?" she spat.

He smiled sweetly, the stroke of innocence touching his remarkably childlike features. "You haven't answered my question, darling."

"Yes I administered the prescription according to medical layout you told me to." Retorted Sakura as she looked daggers at him in response. "Don't get me wrong, I know you dealt with clammy drug dealers to obtain that substance – but the only reason I gave her that was because there was no other choice but to use it. I had to save her life no matter what."

Somewhat mystified by her statement, Sasori blew another, larger puffball into her face.

This time she dodged it.

_Good girl. Once she gets punctured with an arrow she retains memories of the pain and uses the experience to utilise her ability of dodging._

"Come. I'll walk you to the car park."

"Wha –"

"You reason for wanting to save the girl's life intrigues me."

As the two of them walked through the entrance to depart, he began to scrutinize her deeply. Shewasn't like the other youngsters. Lively, exuberant and full of bouncing, disgusting emotions. Their hearts ruled over their heads, and it was for that very reason, that those people could be inflicted with the harshest and most agonizing of pains someone could ever bear to experience.

"She was part of the famous Hyūga clan, was she not? With distinguishable eyes like she must've been."

"Yes. She from the main branch of the family, to be exact. The younger sister of my good friend Hinata, she's going to grow up and become just as beautiful as her older sister!"

His eyes focused on the now black horizon that marked the northern borders, a soft brown now forming in his eyes. With a few quick calculations, Sakura realized that they were only a few meters away from both of their cars and quickly took up the opportunity to speak.

"You still haven't told me where you got that meditational prescription." She said, hoping her confrontation would stop him from taking such long, lanky strides. He ignored her and kept walking. Sakura had to jog few paces to keep up. "If the hospital found that you gave me an unapproved substance that's unregistered with unrecorded results – "

"That's a lot of un's you got there, brat. It reminds of one of my good colleagues – just like you, he's young and stupid."

"Stop calling me brat – "

"I just did – and precisely you are."

"But still – "

"Technically you're one who administered it – I'm just the thoughtful person who referenced it you."

"What sort of thoughtful person – "

"And to cut it straight, if it weren't for me then you wouldn't be going on a date with that Neji boy."

And he admitted something that only she should've known.

"You could've just fucked him on the spot."

Sakura paled and felt her cheeks flushing as red as his hair.

"What?!" she shrieked incredulously, eyes as wide as saucers at the blunt statement. She continued to shout in the empty car park as Sasori rolled his eyes and shoved a finger in his ear. "How did you know about the two of us in Hanabi's ward? More importantly, what were you doing spying on us and how could you tell I was nervous?"

Sensing she had finished her parading shout out, Sasori continued to walk on.

"One: Rumours spread around the hospital faster than your pubic hair will ever grow in a lifetime.

Two: I wasn't spying on you. In fact, that senile old bat, Shizune or whatever the woman's name is kept on relaying on every miniscule detail that could be identified.

Three: I saw your reflection on the window that was opposite you. It was there I began to examine your physical signs of sweating and flushed palms as soon as the Hyūga prodigy walked in. Nervousness became your main factor, though. Repeatedly, the problem of fixing your hair and uniform attire became all too common. You need to keep calm and act as yourself – preferably the bratty girl you transform as soon as you barge into my demonstrations.

Cute and supple doesn't suit you, Haruno. I'm afraid if you really want to obtain what you desire – then lunge out for it. You need to ignite that Will of Fire that I hear about all the time. Otherwise you'll turn out into a grouchy, wrinkly hag – a perfectly spitting reincarnation of my grandmother."

He gave a gleeful smirk.

That'll keep her quiet for the meantime.

He watched as Sakura bit her lip and pouted, deep thought about the whole issue. Dr Akasuna (or preferably Sasori) was indeed correct.

If he hadn't saved Hanabi with his quick retracement of Potassium Chloride then Hanabi would've been on life-support and probably in heart transplant surgery. If it wasn't for him then probably wouldn't have had a chance with Neji at all. The handsome professor had also proven himself correct on the issue of her interactions when with Neji.

She became nervous, breathless – god what else?

The doctor standing next to her probably yielded an immense amount of knowledge, one that would take her a whole lifetime to properly examine and reconstruct.

He took out an expensive looking water bottle and took a small sip and stared at her hard. The two continued to walk on through the bitumen. Silence tore through the winds as Sakura found herself wanting to bombard the red head with even more questions.

She eventually fought down the urge to a single one.

"What are you a psychologist now?" she demanded. She never would've admitted it, but as soon as Sasori cocked his head to the side to ponder and contemplate the question, her mind immediately melted at the adorable sight. Even his answer surprised her.

"Funny you should mention that – I do hold a Masters' degree in that area too." He then proceeded to walk his car and unlock the driver's door – with Sakura jaw crashing to the grounds.

"It was nice talking to you, Haruno. Even when I thought you were the worst of brats. Now go home – earth is full."

_Plate Number: 5.C.O.R.P.1.O.N_

_No way. This was the bastard who had stolen her parking space. And he just dismissed her like that!_

"Sasori!" she burst out. Only to wish she hadn't called him that. "Er – I mean, Dr Akasuna no Sasori!" She grimaced nervously as his peaceful expression turned grim, hesitating to not escape the conversation and launch himself into the fine looking car.

He gave the brat a withered look.

Clearly he was at his wit's end.

"Ah, it appears you do have eyes that are still well and truly intact. Well done. Yes, I'm Dr Akasuna – known as Sasori of the Red Sands to you blithering idiots who like to stalk people. The bottle of medication I gave you earlier on was a special brewing of mine that was co-created by me during my partnership with the infamous snake man of yours, Orochimaru.

The reason for our work together as well as our parting of ways is rather classified. The only thing that truly holds my respect is those who have a decent appreciation for art and eternal beauty and in my spare time, I like to customize my puppets that I once used in battle during the Third World War.

Anything else?"

"..."

"It's good to keep your mouth shut. So don't bother asking me any more questions – you'll just increase your chances of a shorter lifespan. Now if you don't mind, step aside before I choose to run you over."

He raised an eyebrow as Sakura struggled to keep a proper sentence, glancing back and forth at him to his car.

"You…I…um…can't…"

"Speak coherently?"

She let out a loud curse.

She would've given her car park to anyone. Tsunade-sama, Ino, Shizune – but no – he had to take it. Some ruddy rich bastard had to come along and –.

"Why were you so eager to let the Hyūga die?" she blurted out, her mouth faster than her mind. For a spilt second he froze as the question caught him unguarded. "Before then, you talked as you could care less about your patients considering them to be nothing but a nuisance in your everyday."

"I don't you what you're talking about, brat."

"You talked as if you wanted her dead!"

"Of course."

"And that means nothing to you?! Does the word life have no profound effect on you at all?" He then regarded her coldly, the faintest of anger and emotions shimmering in his eyes.

It was gone too quickly for Sakura to notice it.

"You were picked by Tsunade, the famous slug princess, right?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Then surely you've seen people die – from a range of lovely causes?"

"Yes but that's completely different –"

"No it is not." He cut off sharply. Sakura fell silent under his disapproving gaze. "You want my reason for living in this pathetic world – then I'll give it to you now. Each life makes its own imitation of immortality.

I want the real thing.

When you're young and full of light such as yourself, Haruno, you'll realize that one day every single one of us has a dark patch in our souls – one that can be twisted and manipulated into such a fine masterpiece.

Time is not kind on us. Nor are the effects of age, either. Perhaps one reason for the falling-off of belief in a continuance of conscious existence is to be found in the quality of life that most of us lead. There is not much in it with which, in any kind of reason, one can associate the idea of immortality.

The workforce where I truly exert sweat and blood on my flesh for is one that promises a life of eternity. Maybe not physically but in some way that I believe will satisfy my artworks. When all else fails, immortality can always be assured by spectacular error.

After all, true beauty is some that lasts forever without a single flaw – is it not?"

The question hung in the cold air as he clicked his key into the ignition and began to reverse, much to Sakura's shock horror. He lowered his window and called out to her.

A wicked grin formed on his face.

"Keep in mind, Haruno. There are many things in this world that need a good refurbishment. Emotions, useless baggage and women like you. After all, you are a prime example of animals eat their young."

Sakura threw her fist into the air out of mock anger. "Women hold up half the sky, you know! Especially when you take their parking spot!"

"Yes, well – men maintain the sun as well as the whole parking lot. I'll see you on Wednesday with your assignment – don't you dare be late!"

"Well don't make me late! And stop changing the damn word limit of each assignment every five minutes of class!" Chuckling at his student's after statement, Sasori sped off into the late night as Sakura was to stand alone.

_When all else fails, immortality can always be assured by spectacular error. After all, true beauty is some that lasts forever without a single flaw – is it not?_

What was life to someone like her?

Sure, she was young, naive and far from even being called fruitfully experienced. But even she had peckish ups and downs too. The man seemed to have a life of solitary confinement, one that was only filled with seclusion and isolation.

'Emotions' was a dead word to him, the faintest of bells ringing in his ears.

It was only his belief that death could be avoided by the greatest of science and the manipulation of darkness in people's hearts, which ensnared her to catch his passive mask even more.

For now, she had definitely grasped onto one of his conflicting ideas. It was that immortality and the reason for a person's existence were the only things that ignited the cold pair of mahogany orbs that seemed so dead and lifeless.

It was as if that was his only reason for even existing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback, anyone?


	3. For what it's worth

**Medical Terminology**

**Chapter 3: For what it's worth**

* * *

_Pneumono ultramicro scopicsili covolcano koniosis (one word), also known as the black lung. Haha!_

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori did not dream.

Never in his life had he even dreamed, not since he had been injecting his own created substances into his own body, anyway.

Nightmares?

Sure, he had nightmares at times. There would be times when even a great man like him would wake up in the middle of the night, shivering and shaking in sweat and clutching onto the covers around him. The nightmares weren't a common occurrence, though. He had learnt how to reject his body's signals since long ago, his art on the long run to becoming immortal.

Ever since what happened at Granny Chiyo's place…the disgusting old hag and her useless, younger brother – Ebizō.

_Ugh._

An unusual nausea quelled at the pits of empty stomach as he dragged his legs off the bed to slam into the polished wooden boards. To his surprise, a small ray of sunlight had made its way past the thick clouds and had started to filter through his blinds. He lunged forward to rip them open and growled in amusement.

_Looks like the rain has stopped for now._

He hated to admit it, but it would only take a small streak of emotion that could obliterate his years of hard work into faltering pieces.

The years of planning, months of agony and excruciating pain that had been accompanied with many, many weeks of sinister apprehension by those he knew – could unknowingly be turbinated by one day and one girl.

He scoffed at the thought; instantly a small bird outside had taken the notion to start chirping. Yet, what had he been yearning for? As the shrill sound of its tweets began to pierce through his walls of solitude and silence, he gazed around his dark room and sought for an answer. The white ceiling gave off a boring impression, an irking tinge filling his senses. However, any sane person would have been caught by sheer astonishment and shock at the ghastly ornaments that hung around his room.

Puppets.

The word made him smirk, an unknown sense of unfound euphoria basking around his presence with what seemed to be of pure ecstasy and elation. Lifeless, emotionless and without a doubt a perfect companion for the independent, they provided Sasori with the solace needed to confirmed his existence. He regarded them as a timeless masterpiece for the artist; an object that would be able to fight off the effects of age and weariness with ease.

_They were after all, and always were, far better than the real life ninnies that surrounded him._

Many would call Sasori a misanthrope, a rather inoperable individual who was best shutout in his world of endless knowledge and divine attention of art for eternity. Being the honourable the man he was, it was just natural for him to let the rumours and anonymous comments be. After all, he had already achieved what was many considered the impossible.

_The elixir of life. Eternal life. Immortality._

For years the secrets of his youthful appearance had been kept well hidden from prying ears, his relationship with Deidara didn't really count. His current physical gave him satisfaction as much as his ego could fill with confidence. As a child he was always unusual, preferring solitary confinement over socialisation. The puppets provided him with comfort.

They were an epitome of beauty, a quintessence of what everything he wanted to be.

_I already am that. _

And he was. With the years of procedures and evaluations, it had been relatively easy for him to reject the advances of hope, love and comfort around him. As time went by Sasori quickly adapted to the newfound outcome of life, drawing on an even more profound meaning on the word emotion was to him.

He raised a hand in the dim light and examined the soft creases that outlined his fingertips down to the bottom of his palm. He was still human, there was nothing could change that. But to the world he had cast out, he was already old in terms of isolation and concealment. The harsh winds that tore against his limbs in winter bore no effect as time would pass. He was a puppet, after all.

Nonetheless, was it right for him to pull the strings?

_The immortality of the soul is a matter which is of so great consequence to us and which touches us so profoundly that we must have lost all feeling to be indifferent about it._

A blast of torrential rain could be now heard outside his house, the bird now gone. As his long, delicate fingers clutched the ends of the bed sheets his shivered slightly at the cold.

For a split second, an image of the fiery pink haired girl he had met as one of his students came running and flitted through his mind.

Light, blithe and an unusually sharp tongue for someone he could label as a brat – she would prove to be a handful during the next upcoming months. Shaking his head at the thought, he regarded how she had been quick to stand her ground, how doughty she was to save a patient's life. A clap of thunder shrieked outside, the flash of lightning illuminating the dark corners of the street.

Instantly, the thoughts of the girl dissolved and he was forced to once again clench tighter onto the linings of fabric. To his frustration, he shivered once more and refused to make a move in an effort to fetch a thicker blanket of some sort.

He felt nothing.

Far, far away in an unknown place that might as well have been locked for eternity – a heartbeat fluttered.

In the midst of a storm, in the depths of winter, any person would've wanted…

_Warmth._

A deep frown touched his angelic features as the thought made its way through his ravenous lairs of comprehension. With the sound of his phone ringing through the hallways and the annoying voicemail tone of _"Danna? Danna, wake up and relish the presence of art, yeah!"_ Akasuna no Sasori stalked off from his room and shook his head in an irritated manner.

Only the sounds of rain, thunder and the occasional car screeching on the road provided him with comfort.

_Disgusting._

~-0-~

It had been two weeks since she last saw the doctor.

Sakura herself had been quite pleased there was such a thing called semester holidays, perhaps she could use this last day of vacation to let her hair down. The only thing that she couldn't seem to let go of was the constant memory she held with the redhead, the developing quest to garner a far larger insight into the mystery of Dr Akasuna.

_Dr Akasuna._

Even his name puzzled her, it was entirely too fitting and yet far too complex for her to put together the pieces.

The thought mused through her as she bustled down the road in what seemed to be the most comfortable pair of trousers; a baggy sweater completed the look. Clothes and appearance weren't entirely the most important thing on her mind, but there had been the occasional breakouts of _"Way over the top, Sakura!" _or _"Sakura, haven't you learnt a single thing from those fashion magazines I gave you?"_

Today, she was visiting Naruto's place to help out renovate their new apartment and also partake in another drastic attempt to meet up with what he called _"Chum buddies."_

Considering the amount of medical files that desperately needed to be sorted before the start of the next semester, she considered asking herself why she had ever agreed to such a thing.

The air was crisp; as fall had arrived dearly and leaves could be seen dancing in the air until they met the wet cemented ground.

Excitement grasped her with the tightest of shackles as she made her way closer and closer to the designated apartment. Sakura was happy to see all her teammates and the other close friends she knew since her younger years…but she was also interested in seeing Neji.

She hadn't encountered him since that night in the hospital, where they had both been a frantic state over Hanabi's life. Her memories were now floating in her head, she remembered when he told her he would text the details of the next time they would meet up after then. He never did.

_He probably thought I was just some nervous crack who's desperate for another shoulder to lean on after Sasuke._

Now Dr Akasuna's words slowly came back to her as she stopped by a cheap pharmacy's tightly shut window and stared at her reflection_._

_"You could've just fucked him on the spot."_

Did the man have to say it so bluntly? Least of all, ask it in such a crude and leering manner without a single ounce of respect?

Nevertheless, he had a point.

Neji asking to meet her somewhere for lunch probably meant a small get-together to talk about what _friends _would talk about.

This dithering flirting was really up to no good, he was taken anyway. Neji and Tenten had been in a rather solid relationship through the years, and it was her responsibility as both a moral person with dignity and a friend of the both the two people – to not come into any further (and intimate) contact with Hyūga Neji.

_If only things had ever worked out with Sasuke…_

Sakura was certain she would've already committed suicide during her teenage years if she had known that things would never be as her dreams depicted regarding the dark haired prince.

As much as she would've loved to have believed she was going to further her love story, high school had proven that the uninterested man would never take single step on her ground and her attempts would only consist of melodramatic tears and shouting. College had brought not maturity but higher self-esteem and it had only taken one night of drinking for her to realize that love just really did not hold the favour.

Ever since then, Tenten, Hinata and Ino had tried their hardest in picking up the pieces of Sakura's friendship with Sasuke and awkwardly fitting them back together.

It was a shame things had not worked out, but had quickly become very clear that they all had been very mistaken, and what Sakura had interpreted as chemistry was actually just friction between two very different people.

Gathering enough information that she had reached the correct apartment, she quickly put aside her reminisces of the past and brushed off any dust that was caught on her sleeves. Without hesitation, she raised a fist and pounded it hard on the door.

"Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto joyfully and Sakura couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of Hinata gently halting him from banging the already damaged door open.

By the looks of it, Naruto seemed to be more interested in painting the exterior parts of his physical body, rather than the interior designs of the walls around him instead. They had chosen a vivid orange to coat the back of the door. Lurid and undeniably bright, blue shades violently mixed with the summer tones.

In the midst of the chaotic colours, Shikamaru was doing a rather poor performance of stripping the hideous flowery background that covered a part of the wall. Sakura struggled to hold back a giggle as he swore loudly at Temari's success.

"Hey you made it, Sakura." Grumbled Shikamaru, ducking out of the way and barely avoiding Naruto's careless swings of orange paint, which dripped from a heavy paintbrush no doubt carried irresponsibly. Unfortunately, despite her reflexes being as agile as Temari's, it was not enough to avoid a blotched swing of paint that landed on her cheek and blobbed down to her furrowed lip.

_"Naruto!"_

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! Forgive and forget it without landing a hard punch on me, will ya?"

"Forgive and forget? Oh I definitely will_ not_ forgive and forget with just one punch!"

"But Sakura-chan –"

"Come here – that stuff could be toxic!"

Wiping the glob of paint, Sakura lunged playfully for the blond and managed to slap on an orange handprint on his chin. As her feet came in contact with what she realized to late as wet floor, her body automatically slipped around the corners and lurched at a barking Akamaru at high speed – only for a lean hand to grasp her strongly around the wrist.

Instantly her face flushed at what – or rather _who_ the hand belonged to, that now had her awkwardly smiling.

Both Sai and Naruto raised surprised eyebrows at the sight of the two now chuckling, a heated exchange of nodding and converses between the pair as Shino and Lee looked on with uncertain amusement. Ino turned away from Sakura and Neji and back to her job of decorating the bedroom, smirking and shaking her head to herself.

Throughout the years they had all been together, she had known both Neji and Sakura longer than she hadn't known them. At this point, she was certain she knew the tell-tale signs of when they were attracted to someone.

Judging by their behaviour (and of course, according to her trusty dating expertise), she was definite that Sakura knew she liked Neji but was unwilling to accept it and most likely fighting at her attraction. Neji...was probably pretending to be oblivious to his own actions, as usual.

Feeling grateful and slightly relived when Sakura gave up chasing Naruto and started delegating tasks to an over exultant Lee, Ino watched as Tenten walked in to see that her boyfriend of over seven years walk _away_ from a grinning Sakura. Sharp and quick on her feet, Tenten was no fool and would be able to tell what was going on immediately.

The question posed was, would Tenten see it like she had, and rather like how she knew Sai had?

Noticing how an intriguing skin moisturising advertisement popped up on the tv, Ino made the resolve to talk to Sakura later. Knowing her and the witty intellect her best friend was capable of utilising, Sakura didn't need telling twice to stay away from Neji.

The Hyūga prodigy she knew would also never cheat on Tenten intentionally; it was far from his natural character. Besides, it seemed ridiculous to think that a peaceful relationship that had lasted for longer than five years would be easily disturbed by a moment's attraction.

In the midst of the shouting and yelling over having porn books (specially signed by the one and only Jiraiya) for decoration in the shelves, Sakura winced. The sensation of guilt and senseless shame corrupted her thoughts; that she had interacted with Neji at all.

_It was only an accident without any undercurrent._

The reminder began to reason with her logical conscious, signalling for Sakura to hand over a roll of clear plastic bags to Ino.

_Tenten wouldn't have minded at all. I'm sure of it, it was only an coincidental fling after all. All I need to do is get over it._

Regardless of her discerning smiles that was directed to the pink wall paper that covered the uneven layers of paint, she knew Ino was shooting rather shrewd looks, and took to not meeting her eyes for the rest of the day. Later on, the other Sand siblings showed up—even the workaholic Kazekage, Gaara—as well as Kankuro.

Eventually, the old flame arrived – Sasuke. He had brought his friends Jugo and Suigetsu, who later invited a loud girl named Karin that Sakura had never met before. Apparently, Sasuke claimed to have never met her either, and it was amusing to watch as Karin seemed instantly attracted to Sasuke much to Sakura's silent dismay.

Every time he made a dry, staling joke, the red head laughed far harder than anyone else. Karin was definitely an oddity, and Sasuke seemed too disgusted by the look of pure wonder and lust etched on the girl's face every time she looked at him to even be flattered. Every so often there were also the bitter and feudal retorts between Shikamaru and Temari.

As they continued arguing about the proper method of stripping the paint correctly and the most efficiently, Sakura once again found herself unintentionally meeting Neji's eyes as he nodded boringly to Tenten's excited rants of the latest defence weapons.

Sakura looked away quickly, as did Neji who absentmindedly turned his head. Cringing, shame wrenched her gut every time she looked at him, especially in front of Tenten who seemed not to notice.

_Quit committing yourself to this silly habit._

The same thought wore on and on as time seemed pass on forever. After the sun had gone down and settled into its nightly cavern, they all went to the Yakiniku Q for drinks and dinner, still wearing paint-splattered (and perhaps wonky) clothes. The long hours of labour were waning quickly, and Sakura was filled with a high sense of accomplishment as she ate with her friends.

More sake was consumed, but by ten o'clock, the drink of choice seemed to be full on _hard core _sake which did not bode well. Knowing she tended to spill things better kept to herself under the influence of sake and how too much of the liquid could potentially damage your liver, Sakura declined.

As she looked around at her now booze filled friends, Sakura and found herself mulling over the most recent reading for Dr Akasuna's class needed for the next coming weeks of the term.

_Semester 2: Cellular cloning, nucleus bonding and separation._

It had been a particularly complicated piece that she was sure she wouldn't be able to grasp. As usual when she did not understand a concept, Sakura's stomach began to tie itself into knots of anxiety and sheer frustration. Normally she might've gone to the professor's office hours to get a fresh point of view, but in this class her pride forbade her from asking for help from Dr Akasuna.

It was likely he'd just make fun of her and inform her that she was too stupid to pass his class. Not to mention during the exam breaks.

Nonetheless, Sakura's contrary spirit roared to life and she frowned in at the thought of telling Tsunade that she had failed a subject in her course. Naturally, it was more than intellect and logic for her to stand her ground. Swivelling from her seat to face Ino, she called out to the giggling blonde. "I think I'm going to head out, Pig. I feel really tired and all."

Luckily Ino was too involved watching rather rapturously as Choji chewed an enormous serving from his sizzling meal, and could only offer a _"See you in the morning, Forehead!"_ beam at Sakura's words. Grabbing her bag and carefully making her way past the bustling customers, only Neji seemed aware that she was leaving.

He raised his eyes to catch her gaze but when they made eye-contact, they each looked away as though scalded. Sakura shoved her way out of the crowd and pushed open the doors with a sigh.

It wasn't that she was antisocial – for she was quite in fact, the opposite of that! However, she had always sensed that there were times when people found her to be a bit of a spoilsport, with her apparently absurd health and hospital work ethic.

_Better late than never._

~-0-~

It was bitingly chilly outside, and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her sweatshirt as she rushed down the sidewalk, back to her lonely flat.

_Bloody hell, Sakura – get a grip on yourself!_

Her head shook in the harsh wind to emphasise the statement even more.

_You have the best of friends, job, food, god damn water and oxygen and maybe not the best of teachers –_

A flash of recognition jolted her from her inner musings; Sakura began to identify Dr Akasuna and the rather unusual transvestite that she had seen him with at a local art shop a few weeks ago walking towards her. Sakura pondered on crossing the street to avoid them, but they had closed in on her now and she knew it was too late – the devil had seen her.

_Great._

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Miss Haruno." he hailed as they each slowed to a stop in front of each other. Sakura noted his golden eyes sweeping over her form, taking in her apparel with a flicker of amusement. "Deidara, this brat is one of my most promising students. Haruno, this is Deidara – my close partner and working associate."

The tall blond towered over with a condescending look, a supercilious gleam shining in his smirk. "She doesn't look like much, yeah" Deidara sneered, his blue eyes roving over Sakura with deep disdain. "What's someone like you walking along the streets all by yourself, yeah?" Sakura felt her brows furrow with annoyance at the now laughing jerk but before she could even open her mouth and utter a sound, Dr Akasuna had seized the opportunity.

"Let me assure you that the brat is quite an _interesting_ type for her specimen and I am certain that she will definitely make quite a mark in this world that will last for eternity." He drawled, as Deidara widened his eyes in surprise as to when his Danna had ever stood up for someone.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes,"I beg to differ, yeah –"

"When you're in my presence it is incumbent for you to at least try to play nice. The brat is a far better student than the slimy clay heads you teach." The red head snapped.

Deidara's face swelled with fury as a gleaming black car pulled up to the curb next to the trio and stopped his attempt to land a successful retort. "There's a few issues with Kakazu and money, yeah." he explained grudgingly as the window rolled down and a masked man peered out of it.

"Night, Danna," he growled resignedly, flicking his golden hair once more and turning to face Sakura for another scrutinising examination.

To his irritation, Dr Akasuna bypassed the childish gesture and merely nodded for him to leave. Hearing the resounding car door slam with such force, it was now safe to say that Dr Akasuna and Sakura were left alone together.

The moonlight seemed to smile down upon them, as the Sakura instantly made a motion to walk quickly away.

"Well, I suppose you chose to not fuck him, then." Dr Akasuna stated, his stunning amber eyes lingering on her paint-splattered sweatshirt. Sakura stopped in her tracks and stared horrendously at the man, leaving her behind in the conversation.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

Dr Akasuna's lips twisted in another one of his infuriating smirk. "Oh, just an observation that had nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with the fact that your getup is oddly evocative of a homeless chap I was once encountered." He remarked innocently, raising elegant brows at her.

Sakura shook her head. "I've had enough confident insults for one evening, thanks," she blew shortly, making to push past him.

_Run, Sakura. Run like the wind!_

"Oh but you haven't even told me what you thought of the concept sheet I gave out for the next semester! I am positive you've already read it, brat!" he called after her. Sakura turned back to him, trying not to focus too much on how his red tie _exactly_ matched his hair.

"It was...kinda cluttered." She mumbled hesitantly. Her large level of pride forced her to not admit that she hadn't understood it. "Undeniably full of unsupported theories rather than stated facts, actually." She added seriously.

Instantaneously Dr Akasuna's golden eyes were set aglow with pleasure. "Or is there a chance you simply did not grasp the meaning of such a simple concept?"

Sakura bristled and a vein threatened to pop as the true opinion of the thesis regarding the concept sheet impended to come out bluntly.

"Hell no. Truth be told, it was a piece of crap and to be honest I'm disgusted that you'd have us even read or _even learn _the various conjectures, theories and presumptions of such a hideous speculation!"

"Which is?"

"The atrocious views of cloning _and _any method of consumption and absorption of unregistered drugs that could stop metabolic ageing, of course! Do you know how wrong that is?"

"In a way, yes. Most of the ways, no." He grinned wickedly.

"Well I don't agree it."

"Too bad, brat. You're learning either way."

"I don't care. I don't even appreciate the fact that you even have a whole _list_ of sources to back these findings. Honestly, they have no logic to them whatsoever and frankly, I really don't see how this whole idea of _immortality _truly captures the divine human soul as the paper so puts it."

She paused to catch her breath and raised a hand to feel her now flushing forehead. Dr Akasuna was staring at her with those haunting, penetrating eyes again and her skin began to feel tight in the cold. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a thirty minute walk home and I'm rather exhausted, as I was painting all day."

She turned again and again his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm heading to my car. I'll drive you home," he said quietly. Sakura looked over her shoulder at him warily. Was it right to accept a ride home from a professor?

_It's not like he filled with undesirable motives._

"I'm intrigued by your view of immortality." he explained. "Come." And without a further ado, he began walking toward the lingering darkness of the city streets again. Out of sheer curiosity, as was often the case for why Sakura did things, she followed him.

"I live down the road from the Konoha Hospital," she said as she trotted to catch up to his long, graceful strides.

_Jesus Christ, slow down._

"Convenient. I live around the corner from the hospital."

His car was parked illegally (big surprise there) and Sakura could only gasped at the recognition that she had seen it before. Kankuro as well as Naruto and a few others were quite enthusiastic car lovers and had been frothing at the mouths when greeted with news of a Ferrari. The car in front of her was no exception.

It was a shade of black that glistened in the dark, with the occasional streaks of a deeply applied (and well coated) of red. An automatic smile lit up her face as she made herself comfortable on the soft leather seats inside, until the realization that she would have to pay the cleaning and removal of paint and dust very soon dawned upon her.

The disapproving frown on Dr Akasuna's face told her she should either worry very soon; or not worry. And surprise, surprise – the driving wheel turned out to be glazed in a sleek layer of marble. Red, of course.

"I suppose being a professor pays better than I thought." She muttered as she observed the car starting smoothly. Dr Akasuna looked at his rear mirror with exasperation.

"Being a high levelled doctor is little more than a hobby. My true occupation is in the arts – puppetry and all." he elucidated, hitting the gas so hard that Sakura was thrown back. The engine roared in such a way that even she, whose knowledge of cars was averagely limited to being able to identify which logo went with which and what car, could appreciate.

"You really don't believe in immortality?" He asked.

They zoomed through a red light and Sakura cringed as a few beeps sounded out. She gambled a glance over at Dr Akasuna, whose skin was lit up by the neon signs from outside.

She was quite suddenly possessed by the ridiculous notion that it might be nice to run her tongue over the shell of his ear. Her face started to blush a deep, furious red, and she shook her head to dissolve that thought away.

"Of course I don't, Dr Akasuna." she said forcefully. "The ideology about immortality and how beauty in human life is fundamentally blemished is just...ludicrous. It's simply wrong regarding this whole notion of _art_."

She made a face at the last few words and witnessed the doctor laughing quietly to himself. "Yet, you'd argue that the true beauty of the human soul is shown only for an instant of a time, when the climax of such a peaking situation is at its highest?" he inquired, wondering if the brattish girl would ever catch onto his pun. "It's just like saying that the birth of a child is the greatest of all physical beauty and then ageing into time is just a morbid sense of duty we as humans must experience."

The tone of his voice signified that he was definitely intrigued by her thoughts and personal opinions. Sakura held onto the arm handle tightly as he swerved around a corner at breakneck speed. "I never said that. The definition of true beauty is definitely biased among many influences, but listen to me and take an art gallery for example."

"An art gallery?"

"_Yes, an art gallery._ When you take away all the grand paintings and easels that support it, the many objectives all come down to one motive. That is to appease the all those who come to view it."

Dr Akasuna cursed as he failed to drive past a red light, a police car parked around the area. He could understand how her explanation related to his own, but still – whatever did women know?

"And this concerns immortality in what way?" he droned.

Sakura mentally slapped herself.

"I'm saying that no matter _how _you try, _when _you try, or even_ what_ you try – there's really no point in trying to convey that true beauty lasts forever. It just doesn't! As humans, we are bound by life and death – perhaps even the connection between them is what allows us to enjoy the current present of now. Besides, look at some of the people who have left an eternal mark on this world. It's lasted for centuries and I'm sure some of them weren't angels themselves!"

His interest in her was like a warm light shining overhead and she warmed with the flattery of his attention.

"That may be true," Dr Akasuna sneered, "but there'll eventually be a time when the marks will wear away. God forbid, the essence of their past beauty rotting even. What's the point in something that disappears as soon as it's born? It doesn't get much more idiotic than that."

Privately Sakura decided that she _could _agree with him, but she somehow could not bring herself to agree out loud with him. It was like her very blood commanded her to argue with him.

To provoke him, contradict him, do all it took in her power to oppose him.

"Forget the philosophy of it all." she said dismissively, "The really fascinating bit is the medical science and how you people even _plan_ to make it physically work."

"I'm not afraid to admit that I'm impressed with your so _thorough_ supported arguments but I'm also a little disappointed as well, brat."

They were coming to the crossroad now near her apartment; how had the drive gone by so quickly?

Conceivably because he completely ignored red lights and, for that matter, road rules in general that had? She pointed it out to herself with an inward smirk and stared at her reflection in the window whilst cocking her head.

"Disappointed?"

"You failed to understand that _art_ no matter what form _is _true beauty. For the most part, you and I _do_ have the same essential view. Plausibly just different manners of expressing them. However, I would just like to jab it in one more time."

"What?"

"The belief that true beauty is like a rose, We can't realize it's beauty until it fades."

"I guess." she agreed, untangling a strand of pink hair. He did have a point, sadly. "Looks like we're here."

Dr Akasuna pulled up to the edge of the road in front of her building so fast that when they braked, she was nearly pitched into the glass screen. "Thanks for driving me home. I appreciated that." she said, feeling uncomfortable. For a moment they were silent as they stared at each other rather appraisingly. Then something occurred to her, and Sakura's lips formed a sardonic chortle.

"And thanks for...the advice, I guess, that you gave me a few weeks ago. It made me realize I was being a crappy friend by flirting with that guy."

Dr Akasuna's gaze was scorching her head to toe as he tilted his head to regard her carefully. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he spoke. "You could win without question, you know." he alleged thoughtfully. Sakura couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow.

_What was the man getting at?_

"Win?"

"Win. Steal the guy. Live a life that only existed in your dreams."

_I knew it._

"That's completely wrong. I would never do something like that." Sakura spluttered. "Good night, Dr Akasuna." she added hotly as she made a quick attempt to get out of the car.

"It's just a hypothesis."

His difference of opinion stopped her again and she watched him, waiting for him to continue. "You want to be a doctor, correct? You want to be able to call yourself a fine apprentice to help at the willing hands of Tsunade – the slug woman? Well, sometimes you are faced with a situation where you need to do something that seems wrong, unpleasant or just disagreeable. You might be against it morally or even ethically. You might feel your patient is completely guilty.

But you have to make it _your_ responsibility to have that patient alive, or else you'll be out of a job. You can't be a good friend; someone who will always be there to lend a shoulder for people to cry on. Instead, you must focus on grabbing the latest antidote to the poison quick – to be the fastest person on the block while on your feet and yet still managing to have a good head on those shoulders."

"For what it's worth?" Sakura asked satirically.

Dr Akasuna gave a wry smirk. "Sorry, but first of all: I don't believe in that kind of behaviour. Second of all: that guy is very happily in a relationship with his girlfriend, and he has been for at least a few years now."

"I don't see how _a few years _will make a difference."

"I really don't see how you're so interested in all of this."

She didn't even know why, _really_, she was telling Dr Akasuna all of this. He looked pensive for a moment. "But you could do it. You could charm your way into his life. Odds are you already have. Not to mention that incident in the hospital."

"No, Neji's _definitely_ not that type of guy," cut off Sakura flatly.

He rolled his eyes in retaliation and swatted off something imaginary in the cold air. "If you still are under the impression that what's done is done – you've got a lot of growing up to do. Now, what are you still doing in my car? Get out, brat."

In a daze, Sakura stumbled out of his car and up to her apartment, feeling like she had just been given a ride home by the devil himself. Once again, she grimaced as the engine of the car roared to life and sped off into who knows where.

_I really need to breathe more easily in this air._

~-0-~

At midnight, a pair of heads could be visibly seen looking for a certain streak of pink.

"Wait, where did Sakura go?" Hinata questioned suddenly.

"She left like ages ago," Shikamaru answered automatically, running his fingers through a bush of mangled hair. "Why do you ask?"

Hinata only looked guilty but shook her head. "Well, we should call and make sure she's okay. If you saw her leaving, why didn't you walk her home or something? I hope she's alright... You should've notified at least someone, Naruto!"

A crash in the kitchen was all she received as a decent response.

Without hesitation as both Tenten and Ino began dialing Sakura's cell phone; as Neji carefully avoided both Sai and Ino's eyes. He knew they both suspected something, and he wasn't about to give them any more reason to.

"Sakura!" Tenten greeted brightly. She listened for a moment and, quite suddenly out of nowhere and completely out of the blue – let out a loud shriek.

"What's going on now?" pounded Temari, who tended to be a bit of a surly drunk, demanded with a heavy glare at Tenten. Ino just raised her head and smirked.

"Guess which lucky duck got a ride home from _the_ Dr Akasuna?" she waggled her eyebrows lasciviously and Temari let out a shriek as well.

"That hot doctor? So jealous!"

"He's not hot, he's a complete ass." Kankuro argued immediately. "And an insufferable one at that, too." Shikamaru just rolled his eyes as Tenten and Ino interrogated Sakura with further questions.

Finally she hung up.

Ino chucked her phone across the room in a subtle attempt to land in her bag. "You know, I'm worried about that girl. I think she actually has a crush on Dr Akasuna. We should set her up with someone, you guys..."

Tenten's eyes drifted to a giggling Lee meaningfully.

_Perhaps someone other than him._

"Why don't you just let her do what she wants?" Neji asked, feeling irritated for no good reason. At the aggravated tone of his voice Tenten looked taken aback and he instantly felt guilty. "Sorry. I just think she seems happy enough on her own." he explained hastily and waved it off.

Tenten looked real angry though now, and for the rest of the night was notably cold towards him. He couldn't blame her, as he had been a real, nasty git lately.

Staring into the bottom of his glass of sake in which he had hardly drunk from, Neji considered his behaviour. He loved Tenten, and she deserved more than he could give right now. She didn't deserve a guy who was preoccupied with thoughts of his girlfriend's close friend. He decided he would have to ask her to go on a break until he could get his head on straight, as he realized he could needed to start acting even more responsibly around Sakura.

When they had been painting that afternoon, his mind had been clouding with ideas of how to make her laugh, or to get her alone. It was just plain dishonest, even if it was just a stupid passing crush. Later that night, Tenten was understandably pissed when he told her he needed a time-out from them and their relationship.

Thus, he joined moving back next to Hinata and Naruto above their flat, which seemed to be entirely occupied with spare packets of ramen. Yet he could not bring himself to feel too upset as he tried to curl up on the softest bit of floor in his room.

_Perhaps I'll ring Sakura tomorrow._

A few streets away, in tucked up in the folds of a thicker blanket, Sasori admitted that for the first time in years he was glad he had yearned for something other than seclusion.

_Warmth._

* * *

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, I apologise for the lack of an update. As time passes by I begin to realize that time doesn't always have a kind effect on our lives. I was nearing a point where I was _so tempted _to delete this, actually. You have no idea...

Second, I'll clarify that the world for this fic is definitely AU, thus the cars and everything that is not _ninja. _However, I will beg your forgiveness if there is quite a confusion between the two worlds of ninja and reality - meaning there will be times when I will use terms such as "Hokage" to refer to the leader of Konohagakure. Another example to help might be the conversion of the shinobi system into "Defence force" - army, navy, intelligence etc...

Thirdly, since I'm raised in Australia, there's bound to be some words which are correct in my standards and certainly incorrect in yours. Take the words "mum" and "mom" for instance. Once again, I ask you humbly to bear with me on this journey.

For now, I would also really appreciate your feedback as reviews _really_ keep me going. I wish you all the best for remainders of the day!


End file.
